ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (TV Series)
Ghostbusters is a live action TV series based on the original Ghostbusters from 1984. Cast Stephen Amell as Dr. Peter Venkman Jeremy Jordan as Dr. Ray Stantz Tom Cavanagh as Dr. Egon Spengler David Ramsey as Winston Zeddmore Molly Ringwald as Janine Melnitz Carlos Valdes as Louis Tully Melissa Benoist as Dana Barrett Episodes Season One #"Pilot"-Peter Venkman and Egon Spengler are called by Ray Stantz, who claims that he has found evidence of ghosts. Egon believes Ray, while Peter thinks he is crazy. He decides to go along for fun, they make their way to a library to capture "The Grey Lady". After a humiliating encounter with the Grey Lady, Peter agrees to create a group to capture and/or document ghosts. A few weeks later, Peter, Ray, Egon, and their new secretary Janine haven't gotten a call since their company began. Just as Peter calls it a wast of time, they get a call. They meet Winston Zeddmore, a police officer who is being attacked by a murderer ghost, whom Winston shot in self defence. After Egon is knocked out, they give Winston a spair proton pack and the three capture the ghost. Afterwards, Egon offers Winston a place on the Ghostbusters, to which he agrees. Meanwhile, a woman named Dana Barrett opens her fridge only to be met by a stone creature staring back at her. #"Zuul"- The Ghostbusters get a call from Dana and Peter decides to go in by his own. She tells him about how the eggs started cooking on the counter and the creature saying the words Zuul. Peter doesn't believe her. Then the Ghost busters get a call to deal with a ghost. Then Peter gets slimed by the ghost. Then they defeat the Slimer. At the end a man named Louis Tully invites Dana to a party. #"The Fisherman"-The Ghostbusters are hired by "the Sushi Castle" to bust a ghost they have, named "Fisherman". Ray finds out the Fisherman was a sailor who was killed on his boat, and that the Sushi Castle is built right over his grave. Later, they are attacked by Fisherman, who beats the Ghostbusters before flying off. Later, the Fisherman and his army of ghost fish attack a famous man who was eating at the Sushi Castle, when the Ghostbusters break in and they have their second fight, ending in them catching the Fisherman. Afterwards, they are yelled at by the owner of the Sushi Castle for destroying one of his rooms. He threatens to not pay them, but when they counter with a threat to let the Fisherman go, he gives them $40. #"BlackStone Asylum"- The Ghostbusters get a call from a old woman who says her son was sentenced to BlackStone asylum ,but he when he got out he begins on acting very strange. Egon notices there is blood on the wall enchanting some kind of curse. They decided to go to BlackStone Asylum. They soon discover all of the staff, and inmates are possessed by ghosts. Egon comes up with a theory if they catch the head ghost all the other ghosts come with him. Ray and Winston trap the head ghost. At the end Louis reminds Dana about the party. #"The Party"-At the party, Dana is attacked by Zuul, who is chased off by the other partygoers. Zuul goes on a rampage throughout the city, and the Ghostbusters are called to defeat her. They realizes that Zuul is looking for a host, so they have Peter be possessed by Zuul, who gets out of him fast and tries to run away, but is zapped by Winston and Egon. Ray tries to capture Zuul, but she breaks free, knocks Ray down, and runs off. Later, a garbage can is opened up by a creature that looks a lot like Zuul. #"Beware the Boogeyman"- When people begin dying in their sleep the ghostbusters decide to investigate. Ray discovers that the Boogeyman caused it. Egon sacrifices himself to stop the Boogeyman. When the Boogeyman comes he finds a way into Egon's dreams. Egon uses a dream version of the pack on the Boogeyman trapping him. At the end Zuul finds Dana again and is about to possess her. #"The Book of the Dead"-The Ghostbusters find out about the Book of the Dead, which is said to be cursed. Ray wants to see it, but the rest don't care about it. However, when a man shows up screaming about the book and a demon god, they decide to go see the Book of the Dead. Ray takes it and accidentaly drops it, opening it and freeing a large squid faced monster that turns everyone around him in to minions, exept Ray, who escaped. Ray fights off a few brain washed people, before making his way to the monster, which shows the full force of its power. However, Ray finds the Book of the Dead and closes it, trapping the demon once again. Later, Ray reveals he ripped a page out of the book, which had a picture of Zuul on it. The page reveals that Zuul is being led by another god known as Gozer. #"The Spider Queen"- Peter decides to go see Dana about what Ray discovered about Zuul. Meanwhile people begin getting trapped in spider webs. Ray decides to go investigate it with the others. Soon they discover a Spider Woman named the Spider Queen caused it. The others begin getting attacked by Spider People. Then Peter finds the location. He soon frees them and they fight the Spider Queen. At the end it is revealed Dana is half possessed by Zuul. #"Vinz Clortho"-Reports come in about a creature that looks like Zuul attacking people all around the city. The Ghostbusters go to defeat the creature, who Ray finds out is Vinz Clortho, a male version of Zuul. Clortho attacks all the Ghostbusters before trying to escape, only to be captured by the Ghostbusters. However, while riding back home, they are attacked by Zuul, who steals the trap that has Clortho in it before running off. Later, Louis Tully opens his door and realizes the trap is on his doorstep, it opens up and Clortho jumps at Louis. #"The Junkyard Kid"- When Ray's sister and her son comes in town Ray welcomes them. When a safety inspector accidentally frees all the ghosts and Ray's nephew goes missing Ray must find him. He finds him in a junkyard. He discovers a Junkyard ghost brought him there. Ray begins fighting the Ghost. Soon Ray finds a mysterious amulet. Then he traps the ghost and gives Egon the Amulet. #"Magicians and Tricks"-A child's birthday paty is ruined by a magician ghost named Alakazam. The Ghostbusters are called to take care of him, and when they get there, they are attacked by ghost doves before meeting Alakazam himself. They believe they have defeated him easily, but it is revealed they didn't capture him, but a fake Alakazam created by the real one. The Ghostbusters are captured and they wake up tied to chairs, with Alakazam about to cut Peter in half. However, Winston claims that Alakazam isn't real, so Alakazam demands Winston to punch him in the gut like Houdini. However, just like Houdini, Alakazam can't take it, due to the fact he was punched so many times while he was alive. They capture Alakazam, and are invited to attend the child's party, to which they agree. #"Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf"- When the Ghostbusters get a job from a woman. She claims she is seeing a wolf man chasing her. Ray decides to investigate it. After an encounter with the wolf man Egon discovers that there is no wolf man. It turns out to be a shadow caused by the woman. Peter heads after her but she easily beats him. Then Ray defeats her. At the end Egon discovers the amulet belongs to Gozer. #Through Your Eyes"- The team decide to take a day off. TBA #"Hell Hounds"- #"Out of Body Experience"- #"The God of Halloween"- #"The Living Ooze"- #"There Is No Dana"- #"I Am the Keymaster"- #"I Am the Gatekeeper"- #"The Coming of Gozer"- #"The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man"- Category:TV Series